Geschichte:Mr. Mondo auf des Dibbuks Spuren/In den Katakomben von Prag/Gerettet
__TOC__ Gerettet Sie hatten den Mexikanerjungen freigelegt. Die Ambulanz der Poliklinik war vorgefahren. Ein Bein, einen Arm und mehrere Rippen gebrochen, dazu Prellungen und Schürfwunden diagnostizierte der Notarzt noch vor Ort. Mex, der nahe dran war, das Bewustsein zu verlieren, war auf eine Bahre gehoben, und in den Sankra aus sowjetrussischer Produktion verladen worden. Einer der Sanitäter gab ihm eine schmerzstillende Injektion. Dr. Marvin Mondos Gesicht, dass nicht nur Besorgnis sondern auch eine ungeheuere Erleichterung zeigte, war das letzte, was Mex sah, ehe er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Narkoseschlaf fiel... Die Poliklinik, in die sie ihn brachten lag ganz in der Nähe, und eine Viertelstunde nach seiner Rettung aus dem eingestürzten Stollen lag der Bub bereits auf dem OP-Tisch. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wussten seine Freunde bereits, dass er es auf jeden Fall überleben würde. - Die Verletzungen mochten ja kein Pappenstiel sein - aber Mex war jung und gesund. Gebrochene Knochen würden heilen, und auch das Trauma des Verschüttetwerdens mochte vergehen, da war sich Dr. Mondo sicher. Der Junge würde dafür seine Zeit brauchen, und er würde ihm dabei helfen... Schließlich war er ja selbst ein erfahrener Psychologe. Den hilfsbereiten Prager Bürgern, ohne deren Unterstützung sie es vielleicht nicht mehr rechtzeitig geschafft hätten, hatte Mondo großzügige „Entschädigungen“ für die bei der Buddelei ruinierten Anzüge zugesteckt. - 1000 Deutsche Mark pro Nase waren in der post-kommunistischen Tschechei ein kleines Vermögen. Und das reichte weiß Gott, um die Leute von neugierigen Fragen abzuhalten... und verdient hatten sie das Geld auf alle Fälle. Für Mex' Leben hätte der Doktor auch sein gesamtes Vermögen hergeschenkt... Cosimo, Cosima und Hassan schliefen auf den abgewetzten Sesseln in der Lobby des Hospitals. Auch Manuelo, Meutrier, Jaques und Mondo waren zum Umfallen müde. Irgendwie hatten sie einen Mantel und einen Hut für den Dibbuk aufgetrieben, in dem er wie eine Kreuzung zwischen Securist und Tippelbruder aussah... solange man sein Gesicht nicht beachtete. "Ohne Mex... wäre ich jetzt auf dem Operationstisch... oder tot..." Meutrier sah Mondo an. Sein Blick bat um Vergebung, weil er zugelassen hatte, dass der Junge des Doktors unten blieb, und er zuerst hinaufstieg. "Du kannst nichts dafür, Pierre!" Marvin Mondo legte seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter. "Es wäre auch nicht besser gewesen, wenn es Dich an seiner Stelle getroffen hätte..." Er lächelte verkrampft. "Sag mal, Manuelo..." wollte Jaques wissen. "Wie kam es, dass Du uns so zielsicher zu dem Ausgang geführt hast? - Zum Eingang, oben im Hradschin hätten wir es niemals zurück geschafft, und von der Luke am Uferweg, unten an der Moldau kannst Du doch ebenso wenig gewusst haben, wie wir anderen!" "Nein..." Manuelo überlegte. "Ich weiß, ich hab irgendwie einen sechsten Sinn, den richtigen Weg zu finden, aber das... ich kann es mir nicht erklären!" "Der Würfel und die Kraft des Schattens in der magischen Bombe." ließ sich der Dibbuk schnarrend vernehmen. "Beide Energien wirkten auf jeden anders... Er," der Dibbuk deutete mit seinen Spinnenfingern auf Mondo. "Wurde paralysiert. Gelähmt. Die Magie im Reich des Dämons hat ihn... schon einmal gefangen gehalten. Mich traf der Bann auch... aber schwächer, und nach der Explosion legte er jene Kraft frei, die mir die Kabbalisten mitgegeben hatten..." Er sah den Portugiesenjungen an, der jetzt plötzlich und völlig unerklärlicher Weise das Gefühl hatte, ihm würde eiskalt werden. "Bei Dir verstärkte er den persönlichen Orientierungssinn um ein Vielfaches...!" Das Kunstwesen brach ab, und schwieg, während die beiden Wissenschaftler und die Jungen ihn ziemlich fassungslos ansahen. "Das würde bedeuten, dass irgendeine Empfänglichkeit für Magie in Dir steckt..." meinte Meutrier dann zu Manuelo gewandt. "Ja." Mondo nickte. "Vielleicht sollte man das untersuchen..." "Nein danke!" Manuelo machte ein Gesicht, als wollte er am Liebsten aufspringen, und wegrennen. "Ich bin kein magisches Wesen... ich lebe nur einmal... und ich will gar nicht wissen, was da angeblich in mir steckt! Ich... ich will nur ein normaler Junge sein, und ich will, dass Mex wieder gesund wird!" "Schon gut...!" beruhigte ihn der Doktor. "Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht an Dir herumexperimentieren! Ich verspreche es Dir!" Manuelo glaubte es ihm. Marvin Mondo würde nichts gegen seinen Willen unternehmen. Er litt vermutlich noch genug darunter, was er in seinem ersten Leben verbrochen hatte. Außerdem machte er sich sicherlich schwere Vorwürfe, die Kinder überhaupt mit nach Prag genommen zu haben... Irgendwann tauchte der Oberarzt auf, und teilte mit, Mex sei außer Gefahr und werde wieder völlig gesund werden. Die Operation sei erfolgreich verlaufen. Eine bessere Nachricht konnte es für den Doktor und seine Freunde nicht geben. Ob der Junge transportfähig sei, wollte er wissen, da er darauf brannte, ihn nach München überführen zu lassen. Die Poliklinik mochte für Prag - auch nach dem Ende des realexistierenden Sozialismus - ein medizinischer Musterbetrieb sein, aber dennoch wollte der Nervenarzt, dass sein Adoptivsohn möglichst bald ins «Krankenhaus rechts der Isar» kam. Dort standen einfach bessere Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung, damit möglichst nichts von der Katastrophe in den Katakomben von Prag zurück blieb. Es sei kein Problem, wenn ein auf Krankentransporte eingerichteter Hubschrauber zur Verfügung stünde, meinten die verantwortlichen tschechischen Mediziner. Außerdem würden noch wenigstens 2 weitere Operationen erforderlich sein, vor allem um den Arm wieder so gut werden zu lassen, wie vor dem Unfall. Dafür hätte man, das bedauerten sie, hier ohnehin nicht die richtigen Mittel. Mondo telefonierte sofort mit der Hauptverwaltung des Zahltrust in München, und im Morgengrauen traf der Copter ein, der Mex in seine Heimatstadt bringen sollte. Dass Mondo mit ihm flog, verstand sich von selbst, und den Dibbuk, der nach seinen Ausführungen zur Wirkung der feindlichen Magie ziemlich apathisch da gesessen hatte, nahmen sie auch mit. Ihn über die Grenze zu bringen hätte nur zu Komplikationen geführt. Die Verwaltung der Poliklinik, die größtenteils noch von alten Polit-Bürokraten aus den Kadern der Kpče geführt wurde, konnten sich für eine größere Valuta-Spende in bar bedanken. Deshalb fiel es ihnen auch nicht schwer, dem Doktor neben den Entlassungspapieren für den Jungen auch den Aufnahmeantrag vom Vorabend und das Krankenblatt mitzugeben. - Von ihrer Seite her war Mex nie in diesem Krankenhaus gewesen. Bürokratismus ließ sich in den gewendeten Warschauer-Pakt-Staaten am besten mit Handgeldern umgehen, auch wenn Mondo so etwas im Regelfalle tunlichst vermied. Die Korruption, die sich überall - in West wie in Ost - immer mehr ausbreitete zu befördern, war gewiss nicht seine Art, aber im Moment wollten er und seine Freunde einfach nur so schnell wie möglich raus aus der goldenen Stadt an der Moldau... "Es folgt nun die unvermeidliche Rückkehr nach München." Kategorie:Mr. Mondo-Geschichten